gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Universal States of Edgelandia
The statistics on this page were last updated on April 25th, 2017. You can visit the NationStates page for Edgelandia with the link provided below. Main Article: http://www.nationstates.net/nation=edgelandia Statistics: http://www.broomdces.com/nseconomy/nations.php?nation=Edgelandia "Unus Cum Viribus Duorum" (One with the strength of two) The Universal States of Edgelandia is a colossal, safe nation, ruled by President Ned Edgewalker with an even hand, and notable for its daily referendums, smutty television, and restrictive gun laws. The compassionate population of 6.523 billion Edgelandians have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The government — a sprawling, bureaucracy-choked morass — juggles the competing demands of Defense, Education, and Environment. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Westbrook. The average income tax rate is 95.9%. The frighteningly efficient Edgelandian economy, worth 766 trillion Edgebucks a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. The industrial sector, which is highly specialized, is mostly made up of the Information Technology industry, with significant contributions from Arms Manufacturing, Furniture Restoration, and Book Publishing. Average income is an impressive 117,556 Edgebucks, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.1 times as much as the poorest. Photographers can be found hiding behind the curtains in President Ned Edgewalker's bedroom, the nation's industries are scrambling to switch to biodegradable plastics, military pilots spend more time scraping feathers off their engines than flying their aircraft, and stoned tourists don't tend to remember much about their holidays here. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Edgelandia's national animal is the Grey Wolf, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its national religion is Based Haitchism. History TBA Political Information Short Name: Edgelandia Official Name: The Universal States of Edgelandia System of Government: Democracy Government Category: '''Inoffensive Centrist Democracy '''Head of State: President Ned Edgewalker Capital City: 'Westbrook '''Population: ' 6,523,000,000 '''Demonym: '''Edgelandian '''Region: '''The Meme Must Go On '''National Religion: '''Based Haitchism '''Government Priority: Defence Major Industry: Tourism Economic Rating: '''Frightening (100/100) '''Civil Rights: Average (55/100) Political Freedoms: Some (43/100) Economy Accurate as of June, 2016 Gross Domestic Product: $174,405,000,000,000.00 GDP Per Capita: $36,973.71 Average Salary Per Employee: $48,336.60 Unemployment Rate: 3.08% Consumption: $9,645,180,541,992.96 Exports: $20,025,003,114,496.00 Imports: $20,420,663,181,312.00 Trade Net: -395,660,066,816.00 Government Spending Breakdown Accurate as of June, 2016 Administration: $4,954,670,891,079.50 ~ 3% Social Welfare: $16,515,569,636,931.68 ~ 10% Healthcare: $14,864,012,673,238.51 ~ 9% Education: $23,121,797,491,704.36 ~ 14% Religion & Spirituality: $1,651,556,963,693.17 ~ 1% Defense: $29,728,025,346,477.02 ~18% Law & Order: $14,864,012,673,238.51 ~ 9% Commerce: $14,864,012,673,238.51 ~ 9% Public Transport: $9,909,341,782,159.01 ~ 6% The Environment: $16,515,569,636,931.68 ~ 10% Social Equality: $11,560,898,745,852.18 ~ 7% Demographics Total Population: 4,717,000,000 Accurate as of June, 2016 Criminals: 191,577,823 Elderly, Disabled, & Retirees: 393,848,733 Military & Reserves: '''276,490,546 '''Students and Youth: 1,065,098,600 Unemployed but Able: 506,377,200 Working Class: 2,283,607,099 Regions *Antik - Former member *Andaba - Former member *GFW - Former member *PPW - Former member *The Meme Must Go On - Founder Other Appearances *Ballad of the Mighty Sockpuppets *The Alcoholic State of Rugai Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations